Book One: The Exile
by Captain Tsuki Kage
Summary: Set three years after the end of Bleach an exiled soul reapers time away is almost up, but the Soul Society she once lived in no longer exists, how will she handle the transition from reclusive loner to ranking authority. Follow Kuro Kage in her return home.


'Ello, Tsuki here. Just wanted to let ya know my first fic, so flame away. Also this is an OC insert fic with some CanonxReader. I know, the hated OC fic. This chapter is mostly in Hitsugaya-taicho's POV.(I use what Japanese I know. Srry in advance for terrible grammer and spelling. I write this on my kindle.) As I ran through the streets of Karakura Town he noticed something was off. "What is that reaitsu" It wasn't Kurosaki's or any of his friends, so who's was it? All of a sudden a Menos Grande appeared, followed by two espada. "Shit" I ran at the Menos and defeated it quickly. The first of the two espada came at me with its zanpakto drawn. "I'm Eaqies Retina the twelfth espada" he stated." So the espada have regrouped again, this does not bode well, I thought. I released Hyorinmaru on my attacker and dispatched him with a single blow, then wheeled around to face the second of the two espada, who quite frankly, looked like he didn't want to be there." So you killed Eaqies, serves him right, he was too arrogant for his own good. I'm Hajime Rysoka the seventh espada." said the second espada with a rather bored look on his face. The espada known as Hajime then proceeded to draw his zanpakto and attack. "Damnit, he may look lazy but he's strong." Suddenly Hajimes blade came out of no where and hit me in the shoulder, causing me extreme pain. Hajime took advantage of the momentary hesitation and attacked me many more times with full force swings. "GAHH" was all I could manage before I collapsed, hacking up blood in the process. "You're through," Hajime stated with a smirk "to think that a taich-" I stared in shock as the enemy who had been about to kill me disappeared in a cyclone of black energy. "W-What the..." I wondered aloud. "Sorry about not helping you sooner, " said a voice to my right " I had hoped I wouldn't have to intervene." "Who are you, and why did you help me?" I asked. "Why I helped you is simple. I helped you because you are a shinigami" "How do I know you won't attack me." "I'm not the enemy, now hold still or I can't heal you." "Hold up, who are you?" Who ever it was they remained silent. Once I felt my wound close up, whoever helped me left. "Wait!" I cried, but she was gone, however as I got up I caught a glimpse of her as she fled. Human clothes, grey scarf, and with a start he noticed, gold eyes and white hair. I never found out who saved my life that night. But every time I visited Karakura Town after that, that reaitsu would always be there, to let me know that help would always be around. Three years afterward Shunsui, the current soutaicho, announced that an exiled shinigami was returning after a three hundred and fifty year exile. Supposedly she was exiled after being framed for attacking seven nobels. Apparently she was being attacked by said nobels and tried to defend herself, resulting in the men to get extremely injured. The nobels lied and said she attacked them for no reason, and when she tried to tell her side of the story, no one would listen, because all of their stories contradicted hers. She was sentenced to exile and left without a trace. After her departure new evidence was brought fourth and while efforts were made to find her, she had simply disappeared. The nobels were convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Her exile ended soon and Shunsui told us to keep an eye out for anyone new or unusual. Two days after that announcement a captains meeting was called...on the top of Execution Hill. Shunsui explained that he had gotten intel that the exile would be returning today and that she would appear here. Not five minutes later the sky started cracking, literally. A garganta, large enough for a divisions baraks to fit into opened and we all tensed, expecting an attack. We were shocked when instead of hollows pouring through, a single figure dropped from it, landing with great skill, as they executed a handspring into a dive roll before stoping and standing to face us and bow. I nearly yelled in shock seeing that it was the person who had helped me in Karakura. Apparently others recongnised her too because a few went rigid at the sight of her. "Kuro Kage, well come back, you know procedure for readmitting exiles." "Yes, testing in the four areas of combat." "Correct, everyone follow me." We all started walking to one of the Sereitei's many co-divison training grounds. As we walked I got a good look at the returnee. Up close her apperence was rather striking. Slightly wavy pure white hair, a fair complexion, a medium stature, perfect for fighting, and mesmerising golden eyes that can pierce your soul. The human clothes she wore were interesting as well. Black combat boots, black denim jeans with a silver belt with pyramid studs, and an sleeveless, open-backed shirt (similar to the shihakusho top of the Stealth Force captain) with some sort of design on it.[1] The shirt, being open-backed showed off a large tatoo of a spiraling wolf. "Hey, Kage, when'd ya get the ink." "Its none of your business Zaraki." Sheesh, does she have a death wish, speaking to Kenpachi like like that, she just got back. Eventually we arrived at he training ground, and she took a position on the far side of the field. "Soi Fong-taicho will be testing you in hakuda, and hoho. Kido proficiency will be tested by Unohana-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho and Kenpachi-taicho will test zanjutsu. Are you ready." She nodded. "Then lets begin. Soi Fong, you're up first." She nodded as well and disappeared, using shunpo to try and get an upper hand. Soi Fong reappeared directly in front of Kage-san, who didn't even seemed fazed, instead Kage disappeared an instant before Soi Fong could connect. "Where are you! You can't hide from me!" "Who said I was hiding." Kage reappeared behind Soi Fong, kicking her to the ground. "Try and keep up, will ya." Dear God, this girl might face Jaikou Raikoben if she doesn't shut up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "You're not even trying, don't underestimate me." She proceeded to start shunpoing around the arena, creating at least a dozen clones, trying to confuse Soi Fong, and it looked like it was working. "Quit playing games with me!" All of the Kages stopped. "I'll stop if you find the real me." All of the charged, each one being cut down untilll the arena was empty except for Soi Fong. "BOOM!" An explosion was set off catching Soi Fong unaware, the shockwave throwing her back several feet. At the center of the crater stood and unharmed Kage, her entire being surrounded by black lightning. "Dãkufurasshu"[2] "W-what is that." "My personal version of Shunko, I hate fighting pointless battles so I try to end them quickly." "WHY YOU B-" "Enough, Soi Fong what is your assessment." "Tch, expert in hakuda and hoho." "Arigato, now kido." The two captains stepped forward. "Mayuri and i will attack you, perform the hightest bakudo on me and your highest hado on him without incantations." "Alright." "All right then, begin." Unohana immediately sent a Shakkaho at her. She deflected it and sent a Haien back. "What are you capable of, hm." "Use something high level and I'll show ya." "Very well, Hado 63: Raikoho!" "Bakudo 81: Danku! " What the-. An eighties level bakudo. Baka na, there is no way that- "Bakudo 99: Kin!" As Unohana hit the ground my jaw dropped, as did others. "What about hados." "I haven't forgotten, Hado 73: Soren Soukatsui!" Kurotsuchi barely dodged. "Nothing higher, what a shame." "You want a bang, how about this, Hado 88: Kiriyu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Later reports said Kurotsuchis screams could be heard in the twelfth division, oh the irony. " "Unohana, assessment." "Perfect mastery of kido, I believe you can perform nineties levels as well." "Correct, but I saw no need." "Ok then, last up Zaraki, try not to destroy the entire Serietei." "Aren't ya forgetting something." "Oh, right, your zanpakuto." Shunsui produced a slender daito with a black hilt and a guard with the shape of a claw. "Arigato, now shikai or not Zaraki, I assume you'll want a good fight." "Shikai, if ya got it." "Guess I'll have to show ya, Howl, Okami." Her zanpakuto dissolved, the reformed as wrist guards. "That's yer shikai, pathetic." "Then explain why you're bleeding." She was right, blood was welling out of a large gash in the middle of Kenpachi's chest, while some trickled down the wrist guard. "Shadows are tricky," She flipped the guards over to reveal two hidden blades [3] "and since that's what my zanpakuto becomes, I don't have just one weapon." The guards disappeared only to be replaced by twin swords. "I can use any weapon I desire, or none at all." The swords crumbled. "I can manipulate pure shadow, that's my zanpakutos ability, now Zaraki would you prefer stabbing or slicing." "Either will do." "Slicing it is." Two giant waves of black surrounded Kenpachi. When he came back into view he was almost cut in half, vertically and horizontally. "The tests are over, you will be given your squad assignment tomorrow morning until that time-" "Don't worry about me, I can take care of my self." "Alright then, which ever squad your put in I hope you'll be satisfied." "Arigato, I hope so too." "Everyone, dismissed!" Well this will be interesting. [1] Yeah, Toshiro probably couldn't name all of those clothes that specifically but I don't care. [2] Meaning: Dark Flash, and its the predecessor of the Shunko [3] Ummmmm, hehe yeah, kind of a big Assassins Creed fan so, yeah. 


End file.
